Do You Wanna Be a Man? (Part 1)
Overview The Gargoyle tried to make friends with Vincent for making him a gargoyle. The plan did not go well. Jake and Jared messed up the peace treaty and turned Vincent, Samantha, Johnny and Eric into stone. Now, the only way to befriend and turn The Gargoyle back into human is to find the cure that is deep in Darkness Valley. Plot Jared: Hey, give me some of those! Jake: You already had five! Jared: Yeah, but you had fifteen! Jake: But... But.... Well, they're mine! My cheese! : Jared became angry and attacked Jake. Samantha: Hey guys! Stop fighting! You're acting like children! Jared: 'Well, technically, we are children.... '''Samantha: '''No, I mean ''children. '''Vincent: '''You guys better not do this in the meeting. '''Jared: '''What meeting? '''Vincent: The meeting with Shane. Jared: Who? Vincent: '''Gargoyle man! '''Jared: Oh. I thought his name was The Gargoyle. Jake: Yeah. I like that one better... Eric: '''You two won't be there. You'll be staying back at the RV while we make peace with him. '''Jake: But he's the bad guy! Vincent: It was our fault you know. Jared: Well... Actually, it was his fault. He sabotaged the chemicals and he turned... Stoney... Vincent: '*sigh* Well... Enough talking. We'll prepare. You stay here and don't go anywhere. 'Peace Treaty Place The Gargoyle: '''Well... *cough* This is kind of... Weird. '''Vincent: '''You bet it is... I mean... No. It's normal. '''Samantha: So... Are we good? No harm no foul? We even have a cure for you. The Gargoyle: Really? Thank you. Well, I guess we are good. Eric: 'To prove it, please sign this paper telling us that we are friends. '''The Gargoyle: '*cough* Okay... But I tell ya, this is weird... '''Back of the Peace Treaty Place Jake: '''This is boring. We have nothing to do but sit down and wait. '''Jared: '''Well... I agree with you but-- '''Jake: But what? I am right, you know. Jared: Well... It's kind of fun... Jake: Yeah... Right... *eats cheese* Jared: '''You have cheese?! Give me some! '''Jake: No! : After arguing, Jake and Jared battled all the way to the top of the building. 'On Top of the Peace Treaty Building' Jake: '''I'll give you one more chance to give me some food! '''Jake: Never! *transforms into a Termeson* BugEyes! Jared: Hehe... You really think you can scare me with a bug? Jake: Op-Op-Op! Alien-Bug. Jared: 'Whatever! *makes a hammer* I'll squash you like a bug! : ''Jake and Jared went on and battled. But, accidentally, Jake and Jared tripped and fell over The Gargoyle and broke the cure. '''Jake and Jared: '''Oops... '''The Gargoyle: '''Gr... I'll show you "Oops"! *turns Vincent, Eric, Samantha and Johnny into stone* '''Jake: No! The Gargoyle: I'll transform them back when you find the cure! Jake: Fine. Make it ten days. Jared: But we can only find it on Darkness Valley! Jake: '''Fine. Make it nine days. '''The Gargoyle: Eight days! Jake: Seven days. The Gargoyle: Six days! Jake: '''No, make it FI-- '''Jared: '''Okay. I think six is good... '''The Gargoyle: Fine. Six days. Eric, Samantha, Johnny and Eric, turned as a stone: '''We're doomed!!! '''Jake and Jared: '''Don't worry. We'll make it. '''Jake: What's that? You trust me with all your weapons, Eric? Well, thanks! Eric as a stone: 'Doomed... We're doomed. : ''Jake and Jared went and travelled to an unknown land. '''Jake: Whew... I'm thirsty... Jared: '''Well, Darkness Valley is a long way... Hey, look! Burger shack! '''Jake: They even sell triple burgers for one dollar! : Jake then goes to the seller and buys burgers. Jared: *looks around* *sees a bloody skull* Hey... Something's fishy... It feels like... Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Jake!!!!! Jake: What? Jared: '''Beware!!!! I.... Don't want catsup on my burger. '''Jake: '''Oh, okay. Got it. Me too. '''Seller: '''Yes? '''Jake: '''Two burgers, please. '''Seller: '''Here you go. '''Jake: Thanks. *tries to take burger away* Hey... The burgers are sticky! What the... Lady, what are you?! Seller: '*transforms into a giant worm*: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! '''Jake: '''So... No refunds, huh? *runs* '''Jared, running: '''So... Did you get my burger? '''Jake, running: '*pants* Nope... And there was no refund! '''Jared, running: Pff... Rip-off... Jake, running: 'Yeah... But you know what.... WE SHOULD RUN FASTER! Jake and Jared can be seen running away from the giant monster. ''To be continued... Major Events *Vincent, Eric, Samantha and Johnny turn into stone. *Jared and Jake must prove that they are not children. Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Eric Salov '''Villains *The Gargoyle *Seller/Worm Monster 'Aliens Used' *BugEye (Borrowed from Krosskothen) Trivia *This reseambles Spongebob: The Movie (Spongebob and Patrick acting like children, Worm Seller, etc.). *Jake only transformed into one alien. Category:Episodes